Dylan potter
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: Her name is Dylan Potter. She is 11 years old and she lives with her aunt and uncle. When she arrives to Hogwarts she meets a seeker from Bulgarian National Quidditch team and a blond slytherin. When she gets into trouble she meets a werewolf. Will she survive the greatest battle the wizard world has ever seen? - please review if you think its a good story-
1. new friends

Dylan p.o.v

The house, on a Rock Island somewhere out at sea. My family is sleeping, with me on the cold, dirt floor. I drawn a cupcake which reads, Happy Birthday Dylan. I look at my cousins' watch, which beeps 12:00.

"Make a wish" I said then I blow.

Suddenly, the door thumps. I jump. The door thumps again and Dudley and I jump up and back away. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon appear, with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.

"Who's there? Ahh!" My uncle asked.

I ran up to the man and hit him in the stomach with my head. He falls to the ground with a thud. "I told you had a hard head" said Sam.

The man got up and put the door back up. "Why did you do that?" asked the man. "Because you barged in here!" yelled Dylan.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering" my uncle said.

The man comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune" he said.

When the gun fires we all scream.

"Ahh!"

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Dylan, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!" He said looking at Sam.

"I-I-I'm not Dylan" Sam said.

"I am" I said stepping forward.

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself" he said while Handing Me the box. "Words and all. Heh".

"Thanks" I said after I Open the box there's a cupcake, which reads: Happy Birthday Dylan.

"It's not every day that your young woman turns eighteen now is it?" He said.

He sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. Everyone gapes.

I put the cake down and say" Excuse me, who are you?."

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts".

"Not really."

"No? Blimey, Dylan, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"You're a witch, Dylan."

"I-I'm a what?"

"A witch. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little".

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Dylan. Just Dylan"

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? Ah".

I heard Sam whimper.

Hagrid hands me a letter. I open it.

"Dear, Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" I read out load.

"Shell not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!" My uncle said.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you and your brother, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you" my aunt said.

"Blown up? You told me my brother and parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash? A car crash kill harry, James and Lily Potter?"

"We had to tell him something" she said.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Said Hagrid.

"She'll not be going!".

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like your self's going to stop him, are you?"

"Muggle?"

"Non magic folk. This girls had her name down ever since she was born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen Albus Dumbledore" said Hagrid.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!" My uncle said.

Hagrid whips out umbrella and points it at Vernon "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me".

I look over where Hagrid is looking Sam is eating my cake, Hagrid points the umbrella at her rear. A grey tail grows.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled.

"Ahh!" Yelled my uncle and aunt chasing Sam.

I laugh.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic" said Hagrid.

I nod.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

I grin, looks back, and grins again.

We get on a two person bike and he flew us to London by midafternoon.

On the Streets of London. Hagrid and I are walking.

"All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" I said.

"If you know where to go".

We go to a corner store and enter, The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" Asked an old man behind the counter.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping Ms. Potter here buy her school supplies" said Hagrid.

"Bless my soul. It's Dylan Potter"

The pub goes silent. A man comes up and shakes Dylan's hand.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back" said a man.  
The the hell does he mean welcome back.

A witch comes up and shakes my hand, as well.

"Doris Crock ford, Ms. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last" she said.

We leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

"See, Dylan, you're famous!" He said.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Dylan "he said Taping the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella.

The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

"Welcome, Dylan, to Diagon Alley .Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry" said Hagrid.

I'm amazed as we pass by shops and owls and bats. I see a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.

"It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet".

"Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money" I asked.

"Well there's your money, Dylan. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts".

Inside the bank, we walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?"

"They're goblins, Dylan, Clever as they come goblins but not the friendliest of beasts. Best stick close to me. Ms. Dylan Potter wishes to make a withdrawal".

The goblin looks up.

"And does Ms. Potter have her key?" Said the goblin.

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which".

He Hands the Goblin a letter wrapped in string.

"Very well".

Racing down the depth caverns in a cart like structure. The cart stops, a goblin, clambers out.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please".

The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. I'm amazed.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now did ya?" "well, yes I did".

We continue on through the cavern.

"Vault 713" the goblin said.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, Dylan. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret".

"Stand back" the goblin said sliding a finger down the door.

The vault opens to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears.

"Best not mention this to anyone, Dylan ".

I nod.

We walk around on the street.

"I still need...a wand".

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long" he said.

I go into the store, quietly. I look around. There are shelves of wands, but no people.

"Hello?" I said softly.

A man appears on a ladder and looks at me. He smiles.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Ms. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah. Here we are. Well, give it a wave" he said after giving me a wand.

He hands me another wand and suddenly wind blows on me and a light glows on me. "Curious, very curious" the man said.

"What?"I ask.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, dragon and unicorn, whose tail feather, hair and scale resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother is the one who gave you that scar".

"Who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you".

There is a knock on the window. I turn around and see Hagrid.

"Dylan! Dylan! Happy birthday!" He has a great grey owl in a cage which screeches.

"Wow" I said.

We make it to the London Train Station.

A couple look at Hagrid.

"What're you looking at?" he Looks at his watch "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Dylan, I'm going to have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Dylan that's very important. Stick to your ticket" he said.

I look at my golden ticket.

"Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing...is there?" I look up and Hagrid has vanished.

I walk down to the train and see a woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course" said the mother.

"Muggle's?"

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first" she said.

A tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it.

I make it onto the train and

"Fred, you next".

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, George".

"I'm only joking. I am Fred".

He runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother.

Dylan shakes her head in disbelief.

"Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to"

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous".

"Good luck" said a girl.

"Thanks" said Dylan.

Dylan takes a breath and runs at the wall. She shuts her eyes and emerges on the other side a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Dylan sighs with relief.

She made it onto the train and she took a seat in an empty compartment.

A blond, grey eyed light skinned boy.

A Black haired, black eyed and light skinned.

A Brown haired and a light skinned boy appears in the doorway.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we join you?"

"No".

The blond sits next to Dylan

The black haired one sits across from her and the brown haired boy sits on the other side of him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. They are Crabbe and Goyle".

"I'm Dylan. Dylan Potter".

A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No, thanks" said Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do you have any chocolate frogs?" asked Draco.

She hands his four chocolate frogs and he hands her money.

"What about you?"

"Do you have anything sweet?"

"Oh, yes. Here is some Peppermint Toad, Jelly Slug, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a chocolate spiders".

"Thank you" said Dylan hander her the money. She took her candy and sat down.

Dylan picks up the package of bean and looks at it.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

She takes a bean and puts it in her mouth.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe" said Crabbe.

Dylan quickly takes the bean she was chewing out of her mouth.

Dylan picks up blue and gold package. "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?"

"It's only a spell" said goyle.

The frog jumps onto Dylan's lap and climbs up her onto her face.

"What the?"

"Oh, some of them to that. They want to be eaten" said goyle.

She picks up the frog and puts in her mouth and starts chewing it.

"Do you want to see a spell?" asked goyle.

"Sure".

Goyle takes out a piece of paper and takes out his wand.

A girl, with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one".

"No" all of them said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then".

He pointed his wand at a piece of candy and said "Avifors".

The candy turned into a colorful bird. The bird flew around for a few seconds and hit the window.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? The birds don't just hit windows and it didn't last that long? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example". (Hermione goes over and sits across from Dylan). She points her wand at her glasses and Dylan tenses "Oculus Repair". The glasses, which noseband is battered, are repaired. Dylan takes them off, amazed. "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Dylan Potter. I'm Hermione Granger".

They shook hands.

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon".

The train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People begin pouring out of the train.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" yelled Hagrid.

Dylan and Ron walk up to Hagrid.

"Hello, Dylan."

"Hey, Hagrid."

"Whoaa!" said Crabbe and Goyle.


	2. sorting

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me!" yelled Hagrid.

All if the kids gathered in the boats and a number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle can be seen. People are in awe.

In the castle Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

McGonagall returns after a few minutes.

"We're ready for you now."

She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words".

Dumbledore rises from the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" yells the sorting hat.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Dracos head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"Susan Bones".

Dylan looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, SEVERUS SNAPE, looking at her. Her scar hurts.

"Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley".

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!"

"Dylan Potter".

Everything goes silent. Dylan walks up and sits down.

"Hmm...Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

There is an immense cheering and Dylan goes to the Gryffindor table.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" yells two twins

Dylan sits down.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" said a bushy haired girl.

"Dylan".

They shook hands.

"(Dings on a cup) your attention, please. Let the feast...begin."

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow".

Hermione starts to eat.

As Dylan was about to grab some chicken a ghostly head pops out.

"Ahh!" she yells.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione.

"Like this." (Grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.)

"Ahh!"

"Eugh."

After they eat the dishes disappear and they all have to go to their dorms. Once they approach the Gryffindor dorms. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?"  
" _Caput Draconis._ Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on. Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Hours past and its Mid-night. Dylan is sitting by a window in a long grey shirt, with her owl, grey. She pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing with content.


	3. classes part 1

In the Morning. Dylan and Hermione are running through the stone halls to their class. They rush in. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" said Hermione.

The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. The two girls are amazed.

"Maybe if I were to transfigure Ms. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost".

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats".

Hours later they enter Snape's potions class. The students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few (looks at Draco, who smiles), who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. (Snape sees Harry, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention.) Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention".

Hermione nudges Dylan in the ribs. He looks up.

"Ms. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?

"By mixing an infusion of wormwood with powdered root of asphodel you can make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" said dylan.

"Where, Ms. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat".

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"Impressive. Very impressive"

In the great hall, probably midday. The students are all working on homework.


	4. classes part 2

"Dylan, how did you know all the answers" asked Hermione"

"When I was on the train I read a little just in case".

Seamus is trying a spell on a cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. (Looks in cup and shakes head) Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..."

The cup explodes. There is laughter threw out the whole room. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"that happed".

Dylan facepalms herself and shook her head.

"Mail's here!" said Hermione.

Dylan looks up as the owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Dylan gets nothing. She sees the newspaper Hermione has put down on the table.

"Can I borrow this?"

Hermione nods

"Thanks".

Neville is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear ball with gold around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!"

Hermione: I've read about those. When the smoke turns red {the smoke turns red}, it means you've forgotten something.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"Hey, Hermione, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

Hours later they go outside to flying practice. The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Said the class.

"Good afternoon, Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!

"Up!"

Dylan's broom flies into his hand.

"Whoa." She said with a smile.

"Up!" said Draco and his broom came flying up into his hand.

"Up!" said Crabbe. His broom flies up and conks him on the nose. "Ow!"

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." said Hooch and she blows the whistle.

Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.

Oh...

"Mr. Longbottom"

"Neville, what are you doing!?" yelled Dylan.

"Neville...Neville..."

"We're not supposed to take off, yet" said Dylan.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!" yelled Neville

"Help!"

He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

"Help!"

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!"

Zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.

"Oh. Ah...help!"

He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.

"Ahh!"

Hooch: Everyone out of the way! Come on, get up.

"Owowowow"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get"

Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen. Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch"

Draco hands Dylan the Remembrall and she puts it in her pocket.

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground the nevilles Remembrall rolls onto the ground and a boy picks it up.

Draco helps Dylan up.

"Hey, give me that back. It isn't yours" said Dylan.

"I don't care, its mine now".

"Wait, red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. That's just plain pathetic that you have to push a girl to get stuff you want. So, give it back" said Draco.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find".

He hops on broom and soars around group, then through.

"How 'bout in the lake?"

He Soars off and hovers high in the sky.

"What's the matter, Draco and potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Dylan and Draco look at eachother

Draco and Dylan grabs their brooms and flies off.

"Give it here, Weasley, or I'll knock you off your broom!" said Draco.

"Is that so?".

Dylan makes a dash for him, but Ron twirls around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!".

Ron throws the Remembrall into the air.

Dylan and Draco zoom after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as they are about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working/watching, Draco catches it, and then heads back to the group. Draco throws the ball to Dylan. she almost misses it but she stand on the broom and does a backflip and lands back on the broom. The students all cheer and run to see them.

"Good job, Draco!".

"Oh, that was wicked, Dylan".

"Dylan Potter? Draco malfoy? Follow me".

Dylan and Draco look at eachother and sullenly follows her. Ron is laugh behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they approached one of the Professor Quirrell's classroom.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" asked McGonagall. "Oh. Y-yes, of course" said Quirrell.

A boy, gets up to leave and Quirrell continues a boring lecture.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!".

"wait, but she is a first year".

"no, buts. She is fast on her broom and you need a seeker before the season starts" she said walking away with Draco.

Next day

Dylan and Hermione are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a century" said Hermione.

"I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Dylan said.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood".

Hermione leads Dylan to a trophy case and points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Dylan's mother as a Seeker.

"wow, I never knew that my mother was a seeker" she said with a smile.

A few hours later

Dylan, Draco and Hermione are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in but they continue walking. The staircase shudders and begins to move. The three grab the railings.

"Ahh!" yelled Dylan.

"What's happening?" asked Draco.

"The staircases change, remember?" said Hermione.

"Let's go. Before the staircase moves again".

They walk down a dark hallway that is empty.

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.

"Let's go! "Yelled Draco.

The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Dylan grabs the handle, but it won't budge.

"It's locked!" she said.

"That's it, we're done for!" said Draco sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Oh, move over!" said Hermione.

She pulls out her wand and says "Alohomora".

"Filch is gone" Dylan said.

"Probably thinks this door's locked" said Draco.

"It was locked" Hermione said.

"And for good reason" Draco said.

Dylan and Hermione turn to stand with Draco. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.

"AHHHHHHH!" they all yell.

The three bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run. They stop running and start to relax. Dylan, Draco, and Hermione get there breathing back under control and look at each other.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" asked Dylan.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" said Draco.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Hermione said as they begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something".

"Guarding something?" Dylan said with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's right. Now, if you don't mind Draco, we are going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!".

Hermione drags Dylan into their dorm and shuts the door. Before she did so Hermione sees Draco smile at Dylan.

Dylan goes to the bathroom with a change of clothes and her tooth brush. She takes a shower, gets changed and brushes her teeth. She then heads to bed and falls asleep.

Next Day

Hermione wakes up Dylan and they go get breakfast. After they eat they go to the library and checked out books. They go outside and sit by a large tree and read. "Dylan, what's your book about?" asked Hermione. "it's about dragons and their origins. What about you?". "mine is about spells". "nice" said Dylan opening her book. Oliver walks up to Dylan and Hermione. "let's go, Dylan. We have training to do" he said. Dylan hands Hermione her book and walks off with Oliver.

few minutes later. Oliver and Dylan are carrying a trunk to a field. They put it down.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls". He picks up a red one. "This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops."

throws ball to Dylan.

"With me so far?" he asked.

She throws back the ball. "I think so. What are those two squirming ones?".

He hands Dylan a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two kids watch it. The balls come whizzing down, and Dylan cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.

"Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh".

The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath. "Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch".

Dylan is handed a walnut sized golden ball.

"It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see".

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win".

"Whoa. Sweet".

Oliver lets Dylan go back to her free time. As she heads back to the tree where she was earlier she sees Draco. She stops in her tracks when she sees him holding hands with a girl. She quickly walked away.

Professor Flitwick's class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" said Flitwick.

Hermione raises hers.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then".

"Wingardium Levio-saaa" said Ron. His feather went in the air. "Wingardrium Leviosar" said Dylan flailing her wand in the air numerous times.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar" said hermione

Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione said. The feather glows and lifts.

Dylan straightens up like Hermione and swishes her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said. instead of the feather moving the three books on her desk move into the air. "well done Ms. potter!" said the professor.

After the class ends Hermione and Draco are walking through a courtyard with other students all around.

"It's Wingardium Leviosa. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends! She is to slow and stupid" said Draco.

Dylan bustles past, sniffling.

"I think she heard you".

October 25th

"Where's Dylan?"

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying" said a student.

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming.

TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know". He then falls over in a dead faint.

The room is silent, and then everyone freaks, screaming and running.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!. Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons".

"Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!".

"How could a troll get in?" asked Draco.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. Suddenly, Hermione stops and pulls Draco aside. "What?"

"Dylan! She doesn't know!".

The two run off, down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise. Draco pulls Hermione into a doorway and a large, ugly TROLL thunks by into a room.

As Dylan emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Dylan backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. screams. Draco and Hermione come bursting in.

"Dylan, move!" yelled Draco.

She dives under the sink and pulls out her wand. She points it at the giant and yells "Stupefy!". the troll wavers and comes crashing down, hard.

Dylan approaches carefully from under the sink.

"Is it...dead?" asked Draco.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out" Hermione said.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in.

They all gasp.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall said.

"Well, what it is...".

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall" said Hermione.

Dylan was about to speak up but Hermione elbowed her in the ribs.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Dylan and Draco hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead".

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to Gryffindor and slytherin. For sheer dumb luck.

Three hours later

Dylan, Draco and Hermione are in the library reading.

"hey, Dylan. I snuck some candy for you" said Draco pulling out a few suckers and a box of gummy worms.

"wow, thanks" she said taking the candy and putting a grape sucker in her mouth. "so, are we forgiven on what we said?" he asked.

"yeah since you got me candy".

They smile at each other and continue to read.

The next morning, in the great hall. Dylan and Hermione are sitting, eating. Dylan is twirling her food on a fork.

"Take a bit of toast or something Dylan. You're going to need your strength today".

"I'm not hungry" she said pushing her food away.

Snape appears behind Dylan.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin" Snape said. before he left he set a small box in front of her.

Hermione looks at the box then at Dylan. She opens the box and sees gumball like candy and a note.

 ** _Good luck at the match. Here are some Kingdome drops. Again good luck._**

 ** _~Snape_**

Dylan puts the top back on the box.

An owl screeches. It is Luna Dylan's owl. She is carrying a very large, long parcel. She drops it off.

"It's a broomstick!" said Dylan unwarping it.  
"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" said Hermione.

"But who...?".

she sees Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Hedwig. She smiles and Harry nods.

Two hours later

The Gryffindor team is marching towards the starting gate. They reach it and stop, behind a closed double door.

"Scared, Dylan?" asked Oliver.

"A little bit".

"That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game".

"What happened?" she asked.  
"Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later".

Dylan gulps and looks straight ahead as the doors open. They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"_**

The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Dylan weaves in, highest amongst. She looks down.

 ** _"_** ** _The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game"._**

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you" Hooch.

She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.

 ** _"_** ** _The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game"._**

The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.

" ** _The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"._**

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser zooms past Slytherin towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.

 ** _"_** ** _Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!"._**

"Yes!" yelled Dylan. A bludger zooms by her. "Whoa!".

In the stands, Gryffindor cheers.

 ** _"_** ** _Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint"._**

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and KATIE BELL pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores!

 ** _"_** ** _Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"._**

The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks.

"Give me that!" said Flint.

he grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

The Slytherin members heads off and scores

Suddenly, Dylan sees the Snitch. She starts to head off after it and then her broom starts bucking and turning.

"Whoa! Whooa!".

Hermione looks through binoculars at Dylan, then at professor Quirrell, who is muttering something.

"It's Professor Quirrell! He's jinxing the broom!".

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" asked Hagrid.

"Leave it to me".

Dylan is knocked around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.

Hermione is hurrying up a tower. She appears underneath Professor Quirrell and touches his cloak with her wand.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae".

A spark ignites and Professor Quirrell's cloak catches fire. Hermione leaves.

"Fire! You're on fire!".

Professor Quirrell bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Dylan climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Dylan takes off.

Dylan rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. They follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Dylan pulls up her broom as she follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Dylan stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. she goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. she gets up and lurches.

The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.

"Looks like she's going to be sick!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Dylan lurches and the Snitch pops out of her mouth. It lands in her hands.

 ** _"_** ** _she's got the Snitch! Dylan Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"._**

"Gryffindor wins!".

Dylan raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and her team, cheers.

 ** _"_** ** _Go Gryffindor! Go Gryffindor! Go Gryffindor! Go Gryffindor!" yells the crowd._**


End file.
